


5- Alec gets protective

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 5 Times Alec was hit on but not by Magnus [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, Fluffy, M/M, bit of swearing, protective!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maryse introduces the visitor Michael in an attempt to set him up with Alec. <br/>Alec gets annoyed.<br/>Continuation of 4- Malec Loft</p>
            </blockquote>





	5- Alec gets protective

Alec hadn't seen Magnus since their date a couple days ago. It had been their third and had been a lot less awkward than the last two, probably due to the fact that Alec was a lot more comfortable with himself after he'd finally explained his insecurities to Magnus.

Magnus had been wonderful and supportive and his general beautiful self.

He had just returned from a hunt with Izzy and they were both in the elevator in the institute.

“How long have you been awake Alec?” 

Izzy finished applying an iratze to her arm and turned to face him.

Both of them were free of ichor luckily and had returned with nothing but a few scratches. It hadn't been the lead they both dearly wanted but it was a way to let off steam before they could find a way to track Jace. 

“I'm not sure.”

It wasn't a lie...exactly. 

Alec had been awake for longer than 24 hours but it was true he didn't know precisely how long. He looked straight at the door, trying to ignore his sisters harsh glare. 

“Alec. I can't remember you sitting down for more than 5 minutes yesterday and today. I'm worried about you. From what I can tell you haven't relaxed since your date with Magnus.” 

Izzy’s glare softened as some of the tension in her brother's shoulders disappeared at the mention of his boyfriend’s name. She decided that pestering about it wasn't going to help her so she changed tactics.

“When did you last see Magnus?” Izzy asked gently.

Alec couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face as he thought of how he'd left his boyfriend a few days ago.

“Not since our date. Why?” Alec asked. 

The desire to run back into the elevator and run to the loft where Magnus would be waiting filled Alec’s head as they walked across the main computer room. 

“You're tired and grouchy, you're never going to get to relax here. Go to Magnus’s for the rest of the day. If anything comes up, I'll cover it for you.” 

“It's fine, he invited me over for drinks tonight anyway.”

But Alec had it admit she had a point. 

Unfortunately, he needed to stay; it was only 6am and he had a whole day of paperwork ahead that he couldn't avoid.

“Isabelle. Alec.” 

The siblings froze at the edges of the main computer room, Alec already stood on one of the steps making Izzy seem even shorter.

They turned to see their mother stalking towards them, an unknown Shadowhunter following behind. He had that air of arrogance that shadowhunters raised in Idris seemed to own, he was only a little shorter than Alec and had dark blonde hair and grey-blue eyes.

“Mother.” Izzy said, clearly unimpressed at the way her mother avoided looking at her brother. 

The guy on the other hand seemed perfectly comfortable, slowly checking out Alec. However Alec, oblivious as normal, was watching their mother as she came and stood in front of them.

“This is Michael, he's come over from Idris to visit and see how we run the institute.” 

Maryse still refused to acknowledge her son for more than the first greeting. Izzy winced at the overbearing grin Michael sent Alec.

“Nice to meet you.” Izzy said, shaking his outstretched hand.

Alec simply nodded and turned back to their mother.

“I wasn't informed of a visitor. Is he staying?” 

Alec knew he was being rude, the guy was right there, but his anger won out above his embarrassment. It was just typical that his mother would go behind his back and start running his institute. He should have expected it.

“Well, if you weren't staying at the warlock's place every night then maybe you'd know more about what goes on here.” She made sure to speak in her booming voice, loud enough for everyone there to overhear.

Maryse finally turned to face Alec and gave him a glare that screamed of her hatred of his decision at the wedding and her disapproval.

The words hit Alec like a blow and all the anger flew out of him, he felt winded and couldn't think. Of course it was about Magnus. Of course she would embarrass him in front of the visitor and his sister and in front of everyone in the main room. How could he have expected anything less?

“Mother. Enough.” Izzy spoke.

Alec felt a hand on his elbow and looked up to see Michael looking at him sympathetically. The new guy knew as well, his mother must have told him all about his “disgusting dalliances”. Alec shook his arm away, the other man’s touch like ice through his gear.

“I'm going to get changed.” Alec said as he regained his breath. 

He tried to focus on the thought of Magnus and decided he was definitely going over there as soon as he could. Screw the paperwork.

He didn't wait around to hear his mother’s reply, instead letting Izzy defend him. He didn't notice Michael had followed until he stopped to lean against the wall outside his room.

He flinched and stood up properly again when he realised Michael had followed and was trying to hold him up.

“I'm fine.” Alec snapped, he just wanted to be alone.

“I’m sure you are. I’m sorry about that, I have a feeling I caused it.” 

Alec didn't meet the other boys searching gaze. Of course it had to centre around him, he was from Idris which made him superior to all other reasons. Obviously.

“It's not your fault. My mother refuses to accept a decision I made.” Alec said, in a calmer tone.

“I heard, everyone in Idris knows. You and that downworlder. Lydia still refuses to comment on it, says she wishes you both well.” 

Alec bristled. He hated when anyone called Magnus anything other than his name, as if they didn't think he deserved one.

“Lydia is a good Shadowhunter.” Is all he said. 

“Yes but you're better. You deserve more than a downworlder.” 

Finally, Alec realised what was going on. Michael wasn't here as a visitor, at least that wasn't his mother’s complete intention. Alec took a step backwards and sure enough Michael followed. Still talking.

“You deserve someone who can be nice to you, someone who is pure, someone who isn't part demon. Part evil.” 

“My mother set you up to do this didn't she?” Alec asked, his voice angry and loud.

“Yes but it's worth it. No Shadowhunter should settle for a downworlder, let alone one whose part demon. Alec, you deserve someone who won't force you into a relationship.” 

Michael seemed to realise he'd gone too far when Alec looked him dead in the eyes. 

Alec drew himself to his full height, towering over the younger shadowhunter, fists clenched at his sides. 

He was tired. He'd been woken up by his sister at the crack of dawn to go on a hunt. He'd returned and was still covered in blood and ichor and demon stuff. And here. Here was this man. This Idris loving, arrogant prat who seemed to have been ingrained with the typical Shadowhunter sense of priority. Treating downworlder’s as if they weren't people.

“What did you say?” Alec whispered, coldly calm.

Michael took another wary step back and didn't answer.

“My boyfriend’s name is Magnus. Magnus Bane. He may be a warlock but he is a far better person than most shadowhunters, especially you. He is the kindest person I know. He has never forced me to do anything. And he is far more than I deserve. So don't you think for a second, that I would leave him for a piece of shit like you. No matter what my mother says.” 

Alec turned away, trying desperately not to hit the other man.

“Downworlder magic, twisting people's minds.” 

Alec snapped, it was Michael's fault really, muttering under his breath.

Alec turned and punched the other Shadowhunter in the face. 

 

\------------- A few hours later ------------

Alec and Magnus were snuggled on the couch watching one of Alec's favourite shows.

Magnus himself didn't particularly care for it. They knew demons were real but not in the way this show seemed to portray, they definitely didn't take human hosts and neither did Angels. But Alec liked to escape into a world where his small mistakes in real life were trivial next to the main, brother protagonists issues. 

And so Magnus would happily listen to it as he admired his adorable boyfriend from where they lay in front of the TV.

They'd talked about what had happened with Michael at the institute earlier but something was nagging at him. 

His Alexander was so controlled all the time, and whilst he knew he hated not being able to defend Magnus (something the warlock never got tired of knowing), they both knew it was best not to give Maryse or the other shadowhunters a reaction. So Michael must have said something seriously over the line and it worried Magnus.

“Alexander. What did Michael say to make you react? Not that I'm saying you shouldn't have, darling, but you're always the more controlled one out of us both.” 

The Shadowhunter didn't tense up like Magnus had expected but instead only curled into Magnus a little more, a lot like Chairman did when he was sleeping. 

The warlock could feel Alec yawn before answering, he hadn't slept in days so it was surprising to Magnus that he was still awake. He supposed there were other uses to stamina runes.

“He said something about you using your magic to make me love you and that it wasn't real. I know you're not though, I trust you.” Alec said quietly, not willing to break the calm atmosphere. 

Magnus tensed a little when he realised what Alec had said.

“You love me?” Magnus whispered.

Alec sat up a little to look at Magnus through his long eyelashes, stunning hazel eyes filled with admiration and adoration.

“Yeah, I just didn't know how to say it until now. I…I love you Mags.” 

Magnus grinned at Alec who had lain his head back over Magnus’s heart, he could see the smile on his shadowhunters face as well. Despite everything, they had made it here.

“I love you too Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Especially those who have stuck with me through this series and those who have commented!
> 
> Please feel free to comment and suggest prompts or fics you'd like to read or like to see me write!
> 
> Love to you all <3


End file.
